All Grown Up
by Forever Ace
Summary: The life of the cast 18 years late. Will mostly be about the Albie’s and the Tripp’s. Life will be full of emotional rollercoaster for the families. A TrippAlbie couple, a crazy teacher and a new cast member add a whole lo of crazy!Please read and review


Disclaimer

I do not own Studio 60 or characters. All I own would be the offspring I created apart for Becky. Aaron Sorkin and NBC own everything.

The life of the cast 18 years late. Will mostly be about the Albie's and the Tripp's. Life will be full of emotional rollercoaster for the families.

Matt & Harriet

Hannah Jane (16)

Vanessa (Ness or Nessa) Dominique (14)

Kenzie Yanika (13)

Peyton Lily (7)

Eliana (Eli) Danielle (6)

Hazel Madelina (5)

Bryson Matthew (Bry) (3)

Jordan & Danny

Rebecca (Becky or Becca) Jordan (18)

Tanner Thomas (16, week younger then Hannah)

Breckin Jacob (11)

Kieran James (9)

Ivy Amanda (7)

"Hannah, Vanessa get down here, Jordan is leaving in 10 minutes and if you don't leave with her then you walking" Harriet Albie yelled up the stairs. Her two oldest daughters always took hours to get ready. She couldn't image what took so long. When she was in school it only took 20 minutes to get ready, that's including the shower. "Mommy, what about me?" Eliana asked while sucking her thumb, it was a habit the young girl had. She just couldn't drop it. "I'll drop you off at school once they are gone" She answered her daughter as she placed the girl on her hip.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Vanessa had just gotten down the stars to open it. "Hi Auntie Jordan, Hannah is almost ready to go." She said with a smile on her. The agreement was that Harriet dropped off Kenzie, Peyton, Eliana, Hazel, Breckin, Kieran and Ivy at the elementary school while Jordan dropped off and picked up the other at the high school since Jordan was still working for NBS. They lived next door to each other. "Alright, you can go sit in the sit in the car with the others. I just have to talked to your mother" Jordan said while talking as she walked towards Harriet.

"Breckin, Kieran and Ivy should be over here in 10 minutes. I told them they can play on the new swing set for ten minutes" Jordan said watching her best friend. Since their husbands were so close they became best friends over the years. "Alright, I still have to finish preparing Bryson snack for preschool" Harriet answered "Great, are we still on for supper tonight while Tweedledee and Tweedledum watch the kids?" Jordan asked her "Yes but Tweedledee as to be watching Tweedledum also" Harriet answered as she packed Bryson's snack for preschool. "Done" She said to Jordan as she zipped Bryson's lunch bag up "What is taking Hannah so long?" Harriet asked herself "Hannah Jane Albie get down stairs in the next ten seconds or your going to walk!" She yelled upstairs as the girl came running down the stairs. "Bye mom!" She said in a hurry running out the door. Jordan laughed seeing her. "I'll take that as my cue, I'll see you this afternoon. Jordan said with a smile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Danny walked through the halls looking for Matt. In his hand was an old newspaper. He jogged up the stairs and walked into the office. "Veronica!" Danny said closing the door. "Yes?" Matt looked up a few seconds later. "Did you know Hannah and Tanner are dating?" Danny asked taking a seat in the plush couch. "Uh, I think Harriet mentioned it while I was trying to write a few days ago" Matt answered typing away on his laptop. "Why?" He asked paying half attention. "No reason, keep writing" Danny got up and left seeing there wasn't a point to talk to Matt right now. He threw out the tabloid that mentioned the new couple and left.

"Danny, wait!" Matt yelled after him as he walked back into the office. "My little, innocent Hannah is dating Tanner?" Matt asked as it clicked in his mind and was no longer just mentioned. "Little, innocent? Tanner has to be her best choice in a guy since she started dating, would you rather her date that idiot she was seeing this summer?" Danny pointed out. "Yeah, he was bad. Though, he was a better choice than Gillian" Matt said thinking back to the guys she once dated. "You mean Bill?" Matt shrugged hearing the correction. "Gillian, Bill same think. Anyway, Hannah and Tanner dating is good. Think about, if they get married, we'd actually be related" Matt started saying as Jordan walked in.

"Nobody say an other word about Hanner, I'm paying you to work not gossip about your own kids" She said quite clearly. "Hanner?" Both guys looked quite confused. "Yeah, Hannah and Tanner mixed together, it's what they are being called. Alright, I have a meeting. Both of you are watching the kids together tonight." And with that Jordan left the office.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So girls, how was school?" Jeannie Timberlake asked Hazel and her own daughter, Arielle. "It was fun mommy but I missed you and Cas" Elle answered as they drove to McDonalds where they'd meet Harriet for lunch. "What about you Hazel?" She asked peering into back seat. "It was a hoot!" She answered with a short giggle. "Ah you really are Matt's daughter" Jeannie said to herself with a smile as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Mommy!" Hazel yelled running towards Harriet who was balancing Bryson on her hip. "Hey angel" Harriet hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. They walked into the restaurant and took a seat in a booth near the playroom.

Jeannie stayed at the tabled with her kids. She married Justin Timberlake a few years back. They had three kids, Arielle, Nathaniel and Caslynn. Jeannie also had a daughter named Rowan from a previous marriage. She was currently working on a sitcom for Fox.

"Did Caslynn start walking yet? Last time I was over she took a few steps while holding the table." Harriet asked taking a sip of her diet coke. "Not yet, but she is only 16 months so hopefully it won't be too soon" Jeannie answered looking at her watch. She had to go home and meet with Justin so he could watch the kids. "Hey, I have to go. We can talk

more tomorrow." Jeannie said as got her kids. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Harriet answered letting Bryson and Hazel play longer. She'd figured she could go grocery shopping before picking up the kids. She then would have time to help with homework while making supper. It was just an other day in the life of Harriet Albie.

Harriet was a recurring cast member on Studio 60. Every few weeks she'd show up for a sketch or two. Danny and Matt had decided to stay since they enjoyed doing the how so much. Not much had changed apart for their own personal lives. Tom and Lucy had gotten married and everyone had just grown up. Things were finally going well for everyone.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my introduction chapter. Next chapter will have more action and also flashback! Please leave a review. Good or bad, I love them all!

Next Chapter: The day Hannah Albie came into the world. Hanner is 16 and in love.

A walk down memory lane for Harriet as she explains the day Hannah was born. Also a celebration of Hannah and Tanner's birthday, Are the really a couple or just best friends?


End file.
